dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Doug Houser
Doug Houser is the main protagonist appearing in all chapters of the game, Dark Deception. Besides the fact that he is the only playable character, nothing much is currently known about him as little information is given that he had a daughter and a wife that he most likely killed. 'Appearance' Doug's appearance is currently unknown, due to the first-person nature of the character. What is known is that he is short, as stated by Bierce. 'Personality' Up until this point, Doug has survived 5 nightmares and exhibited a number of qualities throughout them, his experience within these ordeals may also shed a bit of light on his personality. Doug seems to be calm and collected at most times, as seen in his performance in surviving in the nightmares, where he managed to collect all the soul shards while evading dreadful and hostile monsters which were almost in constant pursuit. With this, one could assume Doug can keep his cool under pressure. Moreover, Doug's intelligence can also be observed throughout their trials, since he are able to identify each monster's characteristic and devise counter-tactics for them in amidst of danger, for example: * Listening for Murder monkeys' footsteps to determine their proximity and avoid being cut off by their potential routes, * Using Agatha's superb hearing against her by luring her to a shard-deprived area before moving to a new area, * Using Teleportation to get past the Gold Watchers surrounding and blocking the path. * Using Telepathy to know when the Dread Duckies are blending in the environment. * Waiting for a large group of Clown Gremlins and using Primal Fear against them. In addition to that, Doug is also perfectly aware of the abilities he has acquired from the Riddle of Heaven and is able to use them competently and timely in different sections of the mazes, to an extent in which he uses two abilities simultaneously to produce an even more remarkable effect, giving him an significant edge over the monsters, which usually outnumber Doug. Doug is also keen on using the special shards, which are placed at random spots in the mazes, to grant themselves a temporal advantage over their pursuers. With the power to stun and reveal enemies, Doug can traverse the more complex areas of the maze with relative ease. Outside of the nightmares, Doug is seen to be quite reserved, for he never participated in any of Bierce's and Malak's quarrels, nor does he give a response when teased by Bierce or berated by Malak. The only occasion where he gives his opinion happens after the completion of certain nightmares (so far, only "Elementary Evil") and at the start of the game, where he express himself through a typewriter and one of the notes that can be found in the secret rooms. 'Powers' Main article: Powers Doug can obtain powers from Bierce after he has successfully completed "Monkey Business", powers can grant different advantages over the various monsters in Dark Deception. Typewriter Entries As Doug is somewhat reserved, they are only seen expressing their emotions and thoughts in a typewriter, the entries are produced occasionally when he's completed a nightmare. At the Beginning of Dark Deception "It is done. Now my faith lies in darkness." After the events of Elementary Evil "She was almost the same age. Memories betray me here. I need to keep going. I just need to survive a bit longer." 'Trivia' * Based on the opening monologue of Dark Deception, it is implied that Doug might be dead and Bierce's Ballroom acts as a purgatory for him. * At the opening of "Monkey Business", Bierce asked Doug whether the Hotel brought back memories, suggesting some time in his life he did something major in a similar hotel. (Or its simply being meta about the same hotel in Dark Deception Alpha.) * During "Elementary Evil", Doug can find a secret room in zone 1 of the School, in which a drawing, which depicts Agatha's father murdering her, can be found. Since the words of hatred written in that very room seemed to be accusing the protagonist as well, they might have also committed a similar crime in their past-life. Doug even admits to having a daughter of similar age as Agatha later on, who we found out in a mysterious room in the Sewer that the daughter is named Tammy Houser. * In the pre-Alpha demo of the game, Doug's lives show up as police badges, most likely indicating that he was a police officer in the original story for the Alpha. ** However, as of the current version of Dark Deception, it was later confirmed that Doug is no longer a police office in any case whatsoever as stated by Glowstick Entertainment when they were asked whether or not Doug is still a police officer by someone in their Twitter account. This is probably due to the fact that the script for the Dark Deception plot has been rewritten multiple times during the development of the game and the concept of him being a police officer was rendered scrapped for not fitting well enough with the newly rewritten plot. * The old character model for Doug from the Alpha is a neatly suited Caucasian male with a police badge on the side of his belt. It is presumed that he is a police officer in the Alpha, but the idea of him being an officer has been confirmed to be scrapped by the developers. The model could also possibly be a place holder for the time being. * In a secret room from the outskirts of the Funhouse in "Crazy Carnevil"', a paper about a man named "Doug Houser" can be found. This implies that this is The Protagonist's name. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Humans Category:Males